Sonic chaos
by Piratewarrior64
Summary: This is my version of sonics origin. And it's my first fanfiction sooo like yah. Sonic meets his freind tails and they go out and find the 7 chaos emeralds to unlock the power of chaos to bring peace to the mobius. I plan to make this a long running series.
1. Sonic and tails

Sonic chaos chapter 1: sonic and tails.

A long time ago in a different world in a different from ours. Is a world called mobius is where a great adventure begins.

It's a normal day in the green hill and our main character is doing his morning run (time of freedom as he calls it) he runs around a tall mountain in seconds until he reaches to the top, he breaths in the fresh air "what a lovely day" our main characters tells him self. our main characters stomach begins to grumble "oh man I better go find some breakfast". He dashes off the mountain with lighting speed.

Meanwhile in an area not fear from the green hill a lonely little two tailed fox is walking alone a little depressed with a strange device in his hands. "My game gear says that the emerald is somewhere over there. Once I've obtained the power of chaos they'll surely like my inventions." He then uses his two tails like helicopters and flys off toward the direction he was talking about.

Back at the green hill our main character is running so fast in so many different directions over loops jumping off springs while collecting gold rings as a trinket. He finally snatches a fresh red apple and sits on a tree and lays on a branch then takes a bite from the apple, he then here's a strange sound, the sound almost sounds like a little toy helicopter, he thinks to himself. He looks up only to see a cat like figure falling towards him, the figure slams into him causing him to fall off the tree.

He shakes his head to regain his vision he screams "hey watch where you're going!..." He is surprised to see that it was a yellow fox with two tails "owwww oh I'm sorry i did not see where I was going." Our main character was surprised to see a two tailed fox but he was kind enough to help him up. " here come to my house for a while. The yellow fox looks at his device and his expression lights up a little bit, he closes the device and says " sure thank you".

They entered our main characters ordinary hutt."here get comfortable." Our main character goes into another room while a yellow fox looks around and see a glowing red emerald lying on the dresser. He turns on his device and he smiles and looks around him and he tries to take the red gem. Before he could even touch it someone grabs his arm. He looks up only to find out its that blue hedgehog. "What do think your trying to do little buddy?" Our main character says in a suspicious way. The yellow fox escapes the grip "ok ok *sigh* here let me show you". the yellow fox pulls out a pink emerald of the same kind as the red one. "Whoa you have one to!?" Our main character says surprised. "It's called a chaos emerald." Begins the little fox, "if I'm correct there are seven of them,according to the legend if all seven of them are gathered together it has said that the collector of the emeralds will be granted the powers of chaos the god of destruction." Says the fox as he finishes the story. "And why do you want to collect them?"ask our main character. " I'm an inventor, I want to collect them so I can have the idea of the best invention EVER one that would help mobius for generations to come! And I would appreciate it if you would hand me your red one please." Our main character pulls it out of reach and says "sorry kid. I'm impressed that someone as young as you invents cook gadgets, but if what you say is true there's no way that i would entrust the power of destruction to a little kid!" The little fox complained and made a deal with him "listen chaos emeralds are,hidden all over mobius, think about it you can travel all over mobius look at new scenes more rare beautiful species you never saw before!" Our main character looks at the red chaos emerald, " and all you want to do is make something that would help people" "yes I promise" our main character looks down at him, "we'll then uhhhh..." "Miles. Miles prower" the little fox says. "Hmmmm miles huh? We'll than miles I'm sonic the hedgehog and it looks like you and I are a team!" Miles got excited then cheers. And showed sonic the seta game a radar that tracks down chaos emeralds. So they both dashed off,In the direction of the nearest chaos emerald with sonic surprised at miles actually catching up to him.

And so they embark on a journey that will lead them to the the end of the our world.

End of chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please forgive me if It was not the best I will bring chapter 2 up next month.


	2. The back story of miles tails prower

Sonic chaos chapter 2: the back story of miles"tails"prower.

And so sonic and tails continue their journey to find the chaos emeralds which are said to to give you the power of destruction. As sonic and miles are moving along in a speedy pace,sonic had noticed that miles was flying a bit slow and that he was also losing altitude on his flying. Sonic stops and runs back to check on his new found partner. Once he approached him he found himself walking by him,"hey are you ok little buddy?" "Yeah I just need to rest a little." Said miles while panting for air.

They both stopped at an opened area,"alright miles I guess we can camp out here for tonight." "What no way!" argued miles,"ok than how are we gonna sleep?" asked sonic confused as to what miles has planned. Miles than pulls out an electronic bead. " say hello to "the seed!" Sonic was confused as to what the "seed" was. Miles plant the seed into the ground and what sprouted was a huge surprise to sonic.

Out sprouted a perfect looking house. "HOLY CRAP! HEY MAN WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Sonic jaw dropped almost to the ground as he tries to think this was a dream. "The seed is a machine that I invented my self,it can create a perfect dream house just by planting it in the ground." Explained miles."now come inside unless your planning to sit out here." They both entered the house.

Inside a was like a royal manor. Miles sat on the couch to turn on the holographic television. "Hey pick a room and get comfy I'll get started on dinner." Sonic was looking for a cool looking room on the second floor and was thinking to himself how a little kid can do so many things that he couldn't.

While miles was cooking dinner with cook book, sonic was sitting on a chair with both his legs on the table waiting to be served. He began to wonder how old the young fox was, "hey uhhhh miles just exactly how old are you?" "We'll I, 8 years old." Sonic then asked a more personal question,"why are you looking for the chaos emeralds anyway, I mean you have all these great inventions and ideas so why would you want to make something that you probably already did?"

Miles whole body paused,sonic could tell he was paralyzed at the question. Miles served sonic and than he began,"you see the reason why I want to find them all is...so I can see my family again." Sonic was now griped on hearing the rest of the story, "4 years ago I had a family which I hardly even remember all I do remember is that I was happy to be around them and that they were killed by a man who had an army of robots his name was dr. Ivo robotnic.

,a lot of people,died that day, 2ere my parents, 2 years later I had to look out for my self, so I've been inventing things just like the rest of the foxes in my village but nobody respected me, I had no friends,no family, and I was homeless. Then I ran away to look for the emeralds so I can use the power of chaos to resurrect my dead parents!"

Sonic had lost his appetite because of the sad story he had just heard. But like the person he is he smiles then gets up from his seat, "alright tails let's go to bed we got a long day tomorrow we got to find those chaos emeralds!" Miles looked up and realized something "you just called me tails." "We'll yeah you have two tails plus I think the name miles is kinda weird, so what do you think?" Miles smiled at the fact he liked his new name "tails" it had a nice ring to it.

The next day sonic woke up to the sound of tails screaming. He went to his room to check on him. It turned out tails had a nightmare about the chaos emeralds being stolen.

With the chaos emeralds safe, and tails relived, they have yet to meet with a very important companion of sonics.

end of chapter 2.

Hey guys look out for next weeks chapter of sonic chaos.


	3. Sonic runs down the lake

Sonic chaos chapter 3: sonic runs down the lake.

At the crack of dawn sonic and tails prepare for their journey to find the chaos emeralds. How ever, they were unaware of the little flying shadow that's waiting for them. Sonic is waiting outside impatiently, "ugh come on tails, you might as well be born a turtle,or a girl!" Tails was ups stairs brushing his two tails to look wavy, "oh shut up I'll be out in a freakin minute!" Although he thought that Maybe it's true after all every town he has passed mistook him for a girl.

Sonic decided that's it's time to do a little morning exercise. He's practiced his spin dash attack on a rock, the results he smashed right through pieces if rock flew every where. But one of those pieces was. Not a rock but a blue bird, the size if a little water bottle. Sonic caught the little bird and checked if it was alright. Tails finally came outside.

"Wow it's a blue flickie!" Said tails excited at the strange looking bird. "Where did you come from little guy?" The flickie was chirping at tails explaining what happened. "So what's he saying?" Asks sonic. "He's lost and he's looking for his master, and this little guy came a long way he's not even close to his home."

"Hey little guy want us to take ya home?" Ask sonic. The blue flickie chirped in excitement. "No way sonic remember we're looking for the chaos emeralds remember? We don't have time to do this." Sonic cuped the flickie on his hand. "We'll I'm pretty damn fast so I'll go by myself, don't worry I'll be back pretty soon." Sonic dashed off, tails is left worried and hopes sonic comes back on one piece, especially the many robots that are roaming around.

Tails realized that sonic still has a chaos emerald with him and that he thought if robots did come to his house they would destroy him for sure. Tails got rid of the huge house, got the chaos emeralds and then caught up with sonic, they continued to help the flickie get home.

They were stopped by a giant robot like wolf that was a tall as a normal house. "Stop in the name of the great dr. Robotnick. The three of them stooped in there tracks. Sonic noticed that tails was scared out of his mind. "Sonic stop don't fight him, that's one of dr. Robotniks badnicks,his robots destroyed my home and my family!" Sonic looked up at the robot and gave the flickie to tails. "Don't worry man, I'll make sure he does not come near us." Tails looked up at sonic feeling inspired. Sonic limbered up and got ready to fight.

Sonic rolled himself up into a ball and jumped up and bashed toward the robot in his ball form, almost like a homing missile, the robot explodes into pieces. Tails was left surprised that he lost his balanced and fell.

Out of the smoke of the broken robot was sonic, not a scratch on him, he smiled "I told you he would not come near us." Sonic helped tails up on his feet and tails felt confident in sonics power, "now then flickie which way?" The flickie said it was up ahead down the lake. Sonic and tails reached the lake where they found a house. Someone was coming out of it. He looked like Sonic but older. and said "there you are flickie." Sonic grew a huge smile on his face and shouts out, "uncle chuck!"

end of chapter 3

Hey guys look out for next week chapter of sonic chaos.


	4. The gift of Charles the hedgehog

Sonic chaos chapter 4: the gifts of professor Charles the hedgehog.

Who was this mysterious old hedgehog that look liked sonic, they seem to know each other. Sonic ran and hugged the old hedgehog he called chuck. The hedgehog looked up to noticed tails. "Wow Sonic it seems you brought a girl with ya, you stud." Tails got furious at the comment, "IM A BOY ASSHOLE!" Sonic began to laugh until he fell on the ground, "oh dear I'm so deeply sorry I am professor Charles, but my friends call me chuck, I am also sonics uncle, as for you sonic thank you for rescuing my flickie here." "No problem unc, it's what I do."

"However I have a present to give you...you still can't swim right?" Tails did not know that sonic could not swim. Charles brought out a shinny metal box which contained...speed shoes.

"Not just any speed shoes, super sonic speed shoes, I invented it myself, sonic when you wear these shoes you will be able to run 5x your normal speed, and yes you can also run on water." Sonic looked really amazed at his new gift.

Sonic quickly got into his new shoes then got prepared to run on the lake that's in front of them.

Sonic ran so fast he was found running on water, the trails he left behind were giant waves that could have flood the shore. Sonic ran back as soon he had noticed this. "This is awesome, thank you so much uncle chuck!" For some reason Charles thought this was a mistake.

"Hey chuck do you have anything for me like that" asked tails, "hey flickie did this boy help you out to?" The blue flickie chirped replying with a yes, "we'll I don't but I do know something that will be a good replacement, on one condition." "What's the condition?" Tails had a confused and scared face. "Answer me this question...are you really a boy?" Tails face turned red of anger and embarrassment, "yes i am what's your problem!"

Tails had noticed the yellow gem necklace "hey chuck could I see that necklace?" Tails inspected it, it was a chaos emerald, "chuck could I have this please." Chuck gave it to them and then he went back to his house. 4chaos emeralds down 3 to go. Sonic and tails left to continue their journey.

Sonic and tails are racing back to the house "see tails I was right to save the flickie." Tails kept disagreeing saying it was just a coincidence. Tails went inside the house to pack up and disassemble the house, sonic was waiting outside "wow we got some really cool things today." Tails came out of the house and pressed the door bell "you might want to stand back for this." They both hid behind a rock and the house exploded.

As always sonic was amazed at things he never saw before, for example, a house exploding. "WHAT THE HELL TAILS!?" Tails apologized for the surprise. Sonic and tails ran faster than ever all they need is 3 more chaos emeralds.

3 day later they made it to the marble zone on surface ground and the two were getting close to the 5th chaos emerald. "Are we close?" Asked sonic. Tails checked the game gear "yeah we're really close it should be in the town." When they got to the village made of marble the found it deserted. Just what dangers await sonic and tails in this unsettling quiet town.

end of chapter 4

Hey guys look out for the next chapter of sonic chaos next week.


	5. Ray the flying squirrel

Sonic chaos chapter 5: Ray the flying squirrel.

A strange silent town where the 5th chaos emerald is located. "Hey sonic are you sure that there are people here?" Said tails a little worried at the silent empty area. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure." Tails called out to anyone that was around, as expected no one answers. "We'll I guess there's really no one here". Tails pulls out the game gear to find the chaos emerald that was apparently in this town.

sonic looks at a suspicious looking house and goes to check it out. He knocks on the door to see if anyone will answer, he then thinks that there is no one in the house so he kicks it down. "Wow sonic your pretty strong, not to mention reckless." Just as sonic turns around a large dark figure was flying towards him holding to what appeared to look like an axe.

sonic dodged the attack and kicked the axe up and it landed on the ground. Sonic looked up and the attacker was revealed to be regular brown flying squirrel. "Hey, you gonna explain what was that about!?". The flying squirrel got freaked out and landed in front of sonic got on his knees and begged, "IM SORRY LORD RAY TAKE OUR MONEY AND FOOD JUST DONT TAKE MY DAUGHTER!" Sonic and tails wondered who this ray person was.

3mins later flying squirrel people came out the the thought empty looking at the new visitors. Meanwhile in the house owned by sonics attacker. "I'm sorry about that I thought you were ray playing another one of his tricks." The squirrels daughter came to serve a bowl of fresh apples. "You know if it was me, I would have been dead." Said tails.

Tails wanted answers about the area, "hey mr. If you don't mind me asking, but who is this ray person that you keep addressing?" Everyone was silent and a little nervous. The brown flying squirrel decided to speak. "His name is ray the flying, no one know who he looks like, he's a flying squirrel who where's a black hood everywhere he goes. He came here and terrified the whole village with his powerful strength. He threaten to kidnap my beautiful daughter and make her his bride!"

The man continued his story, "he's probably a pervert because he's kidnaped more than half of the village women." Sonic has decided to help out the villagers. "Don't worry I'll beat this "Ray" person up and then I'll return the village women back to you." The squirrel looked up I'm shock "hey that's a great idea, ray is strong, but I'm sure that your stronger. This is great!" Tails pulled out a chaos emerald, "sorry to interrupted but does anyone have a gem stone that looks like this?" Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out if any of them had one. An old women spoke up "I think I have something exactly like it!" Tails got excited.

The old women pulled out a green chaos emerald "my mother gave it to me when I was little." Tails and sonic were excited to see the green emerald, tails arranged a deal to the people. "My friend here beats ray, in exchange for the gem stone you have there. Do we have a deal?"

"deal!" A villager said. Sonic decided that they needed a decoy in case their daughter gets kidnaped. He asked for her daughters cloths and gave tails and evil stare. Before you know to tails had a pink little bow tied to his ear, a pink t-shit and a purple short skirt that goes up to the center of his thighs. "WHY THE HELL AM WEARING GIRLS CLOTHING! Tails was so mad he could kill someone right now, sonics plan was for tails to be a decoy girl, thanks to his feminine figure. They heard the marble gate kicked with powerful force, the gate flew all the way across town, it was the hooded ray the flying squirrel, nothing was visible except his mouth and his yellow squirrel tail.

every one hid in there houses, sonic and tails got in there positions tails turned to sonic who was angry and nervous, when a whisper he herd in his ear "I found you, beautiful." Tails turned around to see ray the flying squirrel behind him with his hood on, along with a handsome devilish smirk.

Tails realized that he will get his revenge on sonic, but for now he needs to do this for the chaos emerald. Tails decided to play along, he knew his parents would not be proud, the nodded ray put his arms around tails, tails had decided to make the first move "we'll what are you waiting for, aren't you gonna take me away from here?" Said tails in a sexual tone. Tails could tell that ray didn't believe his plan is working, his goal was to expose rays true face.

Sonic who was trying not to laugh so hard decided its time to spring into action, he dashed out of his hiding spot and punched ray in the face so fast it send him flying to a house, "it's about damn time you showed up!" Yelled tails. The smoke from ray's impact began to clear.

Ray was finally unmasked his hood was destroyed from the crash, ray was a yellow flying squirrel, with a and a blue unbuttoned shirt, and light blue shoes, his face was like a masculine version of tails. "Damn,a trap?" Ray gets up on his feet and flys towards sonic "your gonna pay for that punk." Sonic also got ready to fight "bring it on!" And so a fight between sonic the hedgehog and ray the flying squirrel was about to begin, how will this fight end?

end of chapter 5

Hey guys look out for next weeks chapter of sonic chaos. :)


	6. Ray vs sonic

Sonic chaos chapter 6: ray vs sonic.

sonic prepares to protect an entire village from a fearsome foe, ray the flying squirrel. Sonic stretches his legs "alright bring it on." Ray smiled sweating, a signal of impressed or scared, "ya know punk, if you want to apologize, nows your chance, I'm pretty strong ya know." Sonic got impatient "will you shut up already and come at me!" Ray got nervous but got in his fighting stance.

Ray flew at sonic about to make the first attack, sonic crouched on the ground avoiding the attack, while ray was above him he did a homing attack on his stomach, ray was sent flying and landed in the back yard of a villagers house. He sat up and rubbed his stomach and coughed up a little bit of blood from the attack. Ray realized that he probably met his match, but he did not give up yet, he flew right back to sonic and shouted in determination to beat sonic "I WONT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!"

"...hey dude, are you gonna stop yelling and fight me?" Sonic said as he was getting board beating his opponent. Sonic ran up a wall and jumped and caught up to ray's altitude, he then kicked ray in the head causing ray to crash straight to the marble ground.

Ray got up on all fours, noticing that his forehead was dripping blood from the impact of the crash. Sonic then walked up to ray as ray tried to get up he was losing his balance, "hey I think I know your secret. Ray wondered what he was talking about "you see, the truth about you is that your strong, but out of all the fighters in the world, you pretty weak." Ray regained his balance and got angry, sonic told him to stay down, or he will get hurt, sonic noticed that ray could not take any more of his attacks.

Ray was limping towards sonic trying to at least land a punch, when he approached sonic he fell on the marble ground. Ray realized that he had met his match, he flew away to the marble mountains, he was fleeing back to his lair sonic got ready to run to follow him and find the kidnaped women.

Tails came back out side to look, out if his feminine get up and watched as sonic ran up the hill, he was amazed at his strength. Meanwhile in the sky "I can't believe it, I got to pack up my things and leave to another village." Ray then looked down and noticed that sonic was following him.

Ray freaked out and flew faster, but sonic was even faster than he was. He found himself hitting a wall and falling to his doom. Sonic caught him as soon as he was going to hit the ground. "Wh-who are you?" Sonic looked at him and smiled, "I'm not much, but I'll tell you something about me, is that I love adventure when it calls."

15mins later sonic returns to the marble village with the captured ray the flying squirrel like promised. Everyone in the village came out of hiding relieved at the fact ray was captured. "Amazing job sonic you caught him!" Said tails in amazement. "Ok dude tell the villagers that your sorry." Instructed sonic to ray, ray looked his head down in shame to look at the villagers "I-I'm sorry." And so tails managed to get the chaos emerald and sonic and the villagers went up the mountain to find rays home.

when they got to the top they found a fancy estate the belongs to ray when the got inside they found the kidnaped women in chains, sonic releases the women and they run straight to their family's. While the rest of the villagers go to beat up the defenseless ray.

30mins later sonic and tails are in a zero gravity boat in the starlight zone, a country in mobius created to look like outer space. "Alright sonic all we need is two more chaos emeralds!" Sonic did not seem excited this time for one reason, "that's cool but why did we have to bring...him with us?" Ray was sitting next to sonic on the rocket ship styled boat, "yeah that's what I want to know."

"I thought that ray's skills could come in handy." Said tails confident in their new alley. And so sonic and tails and their new alley ray, travel in the space like country in search for the rest of the chaos emeralds, but what dangers are ahead in this world.

end of chapter 6

Hey guys look out for chapter 7 of sonic chaos coming next Saturday.


	7. I highly advise that you don't read this

Sonic chaos chapter 7: journey through meteor herd.

searching for the sixth chaos emerald, sonic,tails and there brand new friend ray the flying squirrel head southwest in the outer space like country, the star light zone. Sonic looks out of the boat designed to look like a rocket ship amazed at this adventurous unique place. "Where the hell are we going anyway?" Ray asked. "Sorry guys but the next town is kinda far but we have to go over a large valley called... "Meteor herd"." Said tails. Ray began to freak out a bit "m-meteor herd! Are we seriously going there?!"

sonic and tails are trying to figure out what's to fear in that location. "That's where fang the sniper lives dude! He's a bandit who wields a revolver with a different kind of elemental bullet every time he shoots. It's said that anything he shoots would be completely destroyed. That's why it's best if we should not go there, ya here?!" Tails and sonic looked at each other and laughed not looking worried at all about the possible up coming foe. "Don't worry dude, sonic here will take care of him,right sonic?" Sonic was excited to meet this new foe. Ray stood up on the boat,"we'll it does not sound like fun to me!" Ray spread his membrane and flew off the boat. Sonic took action he wrapped himself in rope and jumped off the boat.

Sonic reached ray as the were both still falling in zero gravity, and sonic kicked ray in the back and grabbed his tail. A minute later ray and sonic was back in there normal sitting positions on the boat except ray had a black eye and some bruises.

finally they landed on a abandoned space dock on the meteor herd. "Looks like it's time to walk through the valley, let's hope that fang guy does not stop us." Said tails feeling confident about their chaos emerald collecting.

1hour later our heroes are currently crossing the meteor herd valley, tails and ray were tired of walking but it was the only way to get the chaos emerald. Sonic turned around think how out of shape they were, he then decided to stop and rest here. Tails fell asleep ray was guarding him while sonic tried to keep a look out for any surprise attacks from fang the sniper.

little do they know that something was watching them, in a tower of rock a telescope held by a mysterious figure, was watching them. The figure licked his lips, "mmmm fresh meat." The figure packed up a cow boy hat, a pouch full of different kinds ammo and a silver revolver pistol. The figure then makes his way to sonic and his friends.

who is this mysterious figure who posses a threat to sonic and his friends, could this be the bandit that ray talked about (like it wasn't obvious enough.)

end of chapter 7

Hey guys it's me, I know that this chapter was not that interesting but it will next chapter, which is next week.


	8. Sonic vs fang

Sonic chaos chapter 8: sonic vs fang

The villainous bandit fang the sniper, who steals money,and goods from the lost, has not appeared in front of sonic and is a purple and white weasel. He wears a big brown stetson hat, brown boots with white gaiters, and brown gloves with metal plates on them. The reason that he is known as "Fang" is because one of his canines is much larger than the other, another trademark of his. He has a long, thick, purple tail that he uses to lay back on, for bouncing on and attacking his foes, he is also has a revolver pistol on his gun pouch. He gave an evil smile. "Yo." Spoke fang.

Ray hid behind sonic, freighted. Sonic stepped forward "yeah? Who are you?" Fang was a little disappointed that sonic did not know who he was, "I'm fang the sniper, I'm the citadel of this meteor." Fang draws his pistol and loads it with several bullets and then cocked it."listen guys I really don't feel like killing anyone today, but it would be easier for the three of us if you hand over your precious golden rings, and hurry up."

Ray could not take the pressure of this situation he was about it hand every thing they had, until sonic stood up for them. "We aren't gonna give you crap!" Fang was imitated by this blue character. "You got guts man, unfortunately I'm gonna have to send you to heaven now."

fang cocked the pistol, ray went back to guard tails. And fang aimed at sonics head and took the shot. Sonic (of course) dodges the shot.

sonic attempts to kick fang in the face,fang blocks the kick with his powerful tail, they both jumped back away from each other. Sonic does the spin dash attack on fangs stomach and succeeds sending fang flying to an old space relic.

Fang got right back up with a dirt mark on his stomach, ray who was in the side lines was cheering for sonic, fang realized that this could be his first rival but just in case "what's your name hedgehog?" Sonic responded his name, fang thought that if he losses this fight, he would the man who defeated him. Fang put his gun into his pocket "alright sonic the hedgehog, let's see what happens when I try to kick you in the face!" Fang bounced on his tails and flew towards sonic successfully kicking him in the face.

He than began to throw incredibly fast punches, hitting sonic with every single punch and send sonic flying to a crashed meteor. Ray began to freak out to see sonic lose like that.

Fang noticed ray, ray looked at tails sleeping body, and he thought that it's time to bail, ray than attempted to fly away until fang shot him down with his pistol.

Fang walked up to the injured ray who was bleeding out of his waist, "y-yo-you son if a bitch...you won't ge- *cough* get away with this." Said ray coughing out blood fang completely ignored him, and obtained several gold rings, "wow you guys must be rich thanks for the loot." As soon as fang was going to leave, sonic had risen up from the rubble. Sonic got back up and was ready for a rematch, "damn how are you still alive!" Fang got ready to fight as we'll this time he was going to end sonics life with his pistol. Sonic looked at ray's body he fainted, "you will pay for this fang!" Said sonic.

Fang bounced on his tail attempting to do the same combo attack from earlier, how ever sonic quickly blocked the first punch and countered by punching fang in the face.

Fang fell on the ground with his face hurting, "you little shit I'll get you you damn hedgehog!" Sonic And fang were both tired and injured, tails wakes up noticing ray was injured and the damage that was caused, tails try's to process what's going on, sonic and fang just stood there, they were both tired, fang retreats back to where he came from, sonic than smiles for victory and faints from all that's happened today. 45 mins later tails removed the bullet from rays waist and patched him up, he asked sonic what happened, and so sonic tells tails everything that happened. Meanwhile at fangs hideout fang heals himself and plotting a way to get the golden rings from his new enemy.

end of chapter 8

look out for chapter 9 next Saturday.


	9. Another unimportant chapter

Sonic chaos chapter 9: the chaos emeralds in danger.

In order to steal gold rings fang attacked our heroes, but because of a tiresome battle, fang was forced to retreat. Back at meteor herd valley, thanks to tails "seed" invention, they were able to grow another beautiful house to spend the night in. Sonic and ray explained to tails what happened sense tails was out cold, tails,could not believe that all happened while he was out cold. Tails went to go use le bathroom while sonic and ray enjoy their meal wondering how fang almost beat them.

Meanwhile back at fang the snipers hideout, fang was we'll rested and planned to go back out there and steal the gold rings. Plan: sense he does not have the time to fight sonic again he planed to make a distraction to lure them away from their valuables, then swoop in and take their stuff, Maybe even manage to kill them.(good plan right?)

let's jump back to the house, "hey, do you think that fang is gonna comeback to finish us off?" Ask ray "I don't know but I won't loose next time, I promise." Replied sonic determined to win next time. "By the way why are you on this trio anyway, and why here?" asked ray. Sonic realized that ray does not know what a chaos emerald is, "it's because there's a chaos emerald there." Sonic pulled out a chaos emerald to present to ray. Meanwhile outside if the house, fang was,using his binoculars to look out from a distance, looking at the huge house ray can't wait to rob,the loot that's stored in that house. (Yes I said loot) fang made his move and got closer to the house.

Fang ducked down under the window that sonic and ray were at. Meanwhile back in side sonic just finished explaining what then 7 chaos emeralds were, "so what your trying to say is that if you gather 7 of these things, you obtain the power of chaos?" "That's right." Sonic replied, "so for intense, someone could destroy the world?" Asked ray, "yep, we only have five, the sixth one is somewhere here." Replied sonic.

little did they new that fang was listening in to there conversation, change of plans fang was,going to steal there emeralds, find the rest and use the power to obtain the worlds money.(mmmmmhmmmmmmm)

Tails came back and the others went to bed however, ray again showed his handsome devilish smirk.(erm mer gerd.)

Outside, fang took action, he picked the lock to the door and has successfully entered the house, he. Noticed that sonic was sound asleep, that made things easier for fang, the only question is where's ray?

Fang went up stairs to find the bag the chaos emeralds were in. He opened it only for it to explode in his face. Fang aborted the robbery while ray was near by silently laughing at the trap he put for fang, now ray decided on his next scheme.

end of chapter 9

and so this was chapter 9. Very disappointing isn't it, u don't even need to read the title to know this was a very disappointing chapter, In fact thats why I still write...I think?... Ahhhhh whatever I'm just being stupid again, next Saturday won't be so disappointing...i think?


	10. Sonic vs fang 2

Sonic chaos chapter 10: sonic vs fang 2

"collect all 7 and the power of chaos will be yours." The villain fang the sniper herd these words and attempted to steal them but was defeated by a trap set up for intruders, our heroes wake up the next morning.

Ray was already awake, sonic came down from upstairs yawning, "finally awake huh?" Asked ray, sonic said "good morning." "Good morning my ASS! I haven't slept a wink!" Sonic wondered why this was necessary, ray explained that fang attacked them again.

"No way really, and I missed him!?, damn it and I was so prepared to fight." Tails came down stairs to notice that the trap was set off, ray explained the situation to tails.

Tails was surprise to hear the news, tails made breakfast, "alright guys as soon as were done, we are gonna find the chaos emerald!"

Fang the sniper watched from afar noticing that they were on the move. His evil smile gave a hint that this time he was going to unleash a weapon that would destroy them for sure. Back at sonics group they again continue their long walk, "I hope I don't get to meet fang personally, or other wise we'll be in big trouble." Said tails worried about what might come ahead.

Meanwhile from a far distance fang watched them as they did not know of his presence, fang pulls out his rocket launcher and takes aim, than fires, how ever tails noticed the sound and the direction it came from.

long story short they all almost got his by the massive explosion (oooooo nooooooo) fang was excited at the direct hit and goes to make sure their.

their was fire every where in the area, sonic woke up as we'll as ray and tails was knocked out from the blast. Sonic moves tails to safe place than comes back angered and tired of this fang guy, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW!" Yelled sonic frustrated fang pulled out a machine gun and pointed it at sonic, "hand over the chaos emeralds now or I'll end your lives here and now!" Replied fang, "THERES NO WAY IN HELL WE WOULD DO THAT!" ( you know who said that)

sonic dash towards fang while fang drops his gun and also charges at sonic.

Fang tried to use his combo attack the he used last time to defeat sonic with, when he did this he realized that sonic was blocking all of his attacks, when fang tried to deliver the final blow sonic blocked with his fist than punched him in the face at the right moment.

Fang got back up to notice that his signature fang fell out, he was embarrassed at the utter defeat, he had no choice but to retreat again, "and don't mess with me next time!" Yelled sonic as fang ran. Sonic looked around the fire and saw that he and his friends was ok. Sonic grabbed them and ran all the way to where the next chaos emerald was "the scrap brain zone" meanwhile fang was following them in hopes of getting the emerald before them, and hopes to kill sonic in the process.

End of chapter 10

Hey guys soooooo yah I like wrote a lot of shtuff (yes shtuff no typo) but I accidentally like ummmm deleted it so like I made the ending short and I slacked off a bit,... What eves next week etc.


	11. Bark the polar bear

Sonic chaos chapter 11: bark the polar bear.

after just barley escaping fang the snipers several attacks, the 3 manage to escape and are now heading towards the center of the meteor herd, the 3 realized that the temperature was rising as the got closer, it was so got that even sonic was running a bit slower, they finally reached the center where the found out there surrounded by active volcanos the shoot meteors.

"I herd story's about this area!" Began ray "i herd that the guardian of this place was bark the polar bear, they say whoever trespasses on his territory, will live with eternal pain for the rest of that persons life!" Said ray who seemed more afraid of this character than fang.

Sonic and tails were Now a little annoyed with rays story's about upcoming threats, "oh! One more thing, here's the strange part, they say that bark is sighted hanging around with a pink hedgehog." Sonic was now a bit interested. Fang than suggested not to go any further, "no way man we came to far to give up now!" Said tails who's fed up with ray's fears and needs. Ray than spread his membrane, than started to glide away.

Sonic took action and used his homing attack to bring ray crashing down to the ground, meanwhile in a far distance, fang was listening to the whole conversation through radio, fang found out that the 6th chaos, emerald could belong to the feared bark the polar bear, fang was thinking that they were never gonna get it, at least not from bark.

Fang decided to wait until sonic came up with a plan, knowing sonic they just might. As soon as fang got comfortable, he heard a loud scream, he turned and saw a pink hedgehog running away from an artificial chaos robot.

The pink hedgehog then stopped, to pull out a rather large,sledge type Hammer, and she easily destroy it.

Fangs jaw dropped he was surprised and a little scared on who this person was, the girl turned around

She is a pink hedgehog with green eyes, her spines are not spiky in appearance but rather are curved and stylized somewhat resembling a bob cut, she wears a short red dress with white trim, tall red boots with a white cuff and stripe, a red hairband and gloves with gold cuffs. The girl freaked out and began attacking fang with the hammer, fang pulled out his pistol and shot the girl with a dart, she fell asleep. Fang decided to get out of that area before she wakes up. Meanwhile sonic and his friends continue through the volcano trap.

Up ahead was a cute looking house (surrounded by a lot of active exploding volcanoes) tails checked the game gear "according to the gear, the chaos emerald is in that house up ahead." Tails realized that it will be pretty risky to go in there, the only person that might actually make it over there was sonic, tails told sonic to retrieve the chaos emerald, sonic dashed through the hellfire, while tails and ray waited for his return.

Sonic approached the house, only the house was on fire. Sonic was thinking about how he was going to get it, meanwhile tails and ray are wondering what's taking sonic so long, while a large shadow was approaching.

A large object was thrown at them, luckily they managed to avoid the attack, tails and ray turned to see who dared to attack them. It was yellow-furred Mobian Polar Bear, and taller and bulkier than Sonic, His muzzle is peach, and he has a triangular patch of white fur on his chest, he has red eyes,wears a red beanie that has wholes that allow his ears to poke out, as well as a green scarf. Completing his outfit are a pair of brown gloves on his hands and a pair of brown-toed, red boots on his feet,wearing his hair in a ponytail.(bark the polar bear. Duh)

Bark began to speak in a quiet and calm way, "if I may ask? Who are you and what are you doing around here? Did you come to steal the chaos emerald?" Tails and ray were scared out of their minds that they were speechless.

Sonic came back to the group just in time "hey who the hell are you!?" Yelled sonic standing up for his friends, ray and tails were relieved when sonic came back to defend them, bark began to take notice of sonics appearance,"say there kid, you don't happen to know prof. Charles the hedgehog do you?" Sonic was surprised that bark of all people know the name of his uncle, "y- yes he's my uncle." Bark began to lower his guard then asked "please if you would be so kind but to tell me his current location?"

How does Bark know sonics uncle, who's the mysterious pink hedgehog, what's fang up to.

end of chapter 11

hey guys, and so this was chapter 11. Ok ok ok, this one was at least a little bit interesting wasn't it?... Probably not, I finally updated my profile, all my likes and interest and dislikes, buuuuuuut! It's not like anyone's gonna care. Whatever look out for next weeks


	12. Amy rose

Sonic chaos chapter 12: Amy rose.

The feared bark the polar bear, knows the uncle of sonic the hedgehog prof. Charles. "If you don't mind me asking, where is prof. Charles is right now, would you?" Asked bark the polar bear in a calm and cool way. Sonic was wondering how knew his uncle and if he should trust him, sonics instinct got the best of him and he told the that his uncle chuck lived in the green hill zone near a large lake. Bark pulled a cool smile "that's good Maybe he can help me with this mess." Bark turned to sonic.

"hey kid, I'm sorry that I attacked you." Sonic accepted his apology. Nearby fang the sniper could not believe that sonic made friends with the great bark the polar bear. As sonic was having a fun conversation with bark tails and ray then realized how powerful sonic was.

Bark explained his situation, dr. Ivo robotnic and his army of badnicks came to this area and tried to attack his home, luckily he was able to defeat all of them, so the dr. Plant a seed that grows artificial volcanoes, so for a while now bark has been trying to destroy the volcanoes, and asked sonic for help. "Sure we will help you man. But do you think we could get a chaos emerald in return?" Bark asked what a chaos emerald was, sonic explained( bla bla bla, chaos, bla bla, power, bla bla,.) Bark confirmed that he does have a grey one. Sonic and his friends jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh that reminds me have you seen a pink hedgehog around here have you?, her name is Amy, I'm her caretaker." Asked bark. sonic did not know who this Amy was, bark than showed a picture of Amy rose, she was still unfamiliar to sonic and his friends. meanwhile close by fang was freaking out because the girl in that photo was the girl he had knocked out with his gun.

Fang freaked out and ran away to go find Amy to see if she was alright, luckily Amy was still there lying on the ground unconscious. Fang tried to shake her, in hopes of waking her up. Amy woke up scared to see fang.

Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer to hit fang with hit fang with it. "W-whoa hold on Amy!" Yelled fang in hopes that Amy would listen to him, Amy stopped "h-how do you know my name!?" Asked Amy. Fangs new plan: seduce Amy with decent charms, bring to bark in hopes in obtaining the chaos emerald. ( great plan right guys *slow clap*). Fang was now acting out, putting on his attraction face to seduce Amy "Does my name really matter? First off allow me to apologies for shooting you back there, I just...I just... Love you so much! That I..." Fangs acting was interrupted by Amy girling out like a maniac "ehhhh? Do you really love me!?" Fang turned away from Amy showing his true weasel face while acting, "we'll...yes of course." He turned back to Amy with his charming look,"as proof let me show you my serious face!" Fang then showed off a smile as handsome as he could, "ummmmm it looks like you chipped your tooth." Amy said referencing fangs missing signature fang. (*cough cough! clears throat*). Fang turned away with an angry face on trying to endure the anger.

Fang saw sonic running to his location from a distance, fang freaked out again and then ran away to hide from him, Amy was a little upset. Meanwhile sonic saw Amy from the distance than ran to her.

Sonic approached Amy and asked for her name, Amy was a bit intimidated by sonics looks, sonic picked her up like a princess than ran back to meet up with bark. Fangs prize was finally out of the question.

Before sonic took Amy home sonic ran as fast as he could back to the green hill zone to find his uncle.

After about 10mins they both made it to Charles house.

end of chapter 12

And so this was chapter 12. What a way to end a chapter, huh guys? Any way about this chapter was kinda weird. So I really have nothing to comment on this one.


	13. Short bad chapter (must skip)

Sonic chaos chapter 13: short chapter

In the order to put out the flames that surround the home of bark the polar bear, sonic journeyed back to his uncle Charles house, apparently according to bark he is supposed to help. Sonic and Charles said there greetings, until he noticed Amy rose the pink hedgehog, "hey boy, who's the girl you brought with you this time?"

Sonic explained that bark the polar bear was Amy's caretaker, and they got separated by dr. Robotnick. Charles remembered who Bark was, he used to be a customer of his, he would usually crests weapons for combat.

"Any way, it sounds like bark is I need if help, so I will do as best as I can." Said Charles he thought of something "the "Soplador de viento" it's a sort of fan that has the power to put out even the strongest of flames, it should put put the fire plus the lava(Soplador de viento, is Spanish for: wind blower)."

Sonic and Amy were excited to hear the good news, and so sonic held the hands of Amy and his uncle and raced back to the center of the herd.

Sonic has successfully returned to the meteor herd, "sonic you returned, and I see you summoned Charles." Said bark in a calming way.

end of chapter 13

And so this was chapter 13. Yeah I got pretty lazy with this one. It's pretty short to, let's hope this does not become a habit.


	14. The chaos blast

Sonic chaos chapter 14: the chaos blast.

So like apparently old man chucky a plan to get rid of the flame and volcanos. Charles looks around at the devastation "this is gonna be pretty easy." Said Charles with a smile on his face, "so do you have a plan, uncle chuck?" Asked sonic. Everyone was watching and waiting for Charles to come up with a plan.

"The chaos control." Suggested, sonic and his friends were trying to figure out what a chaos control was in the first place, "sonic have you managed to get at least 1 chaos emerald?" "Better, we have 5!" Charles took one of the chaos emeralds and explained the chaos control.

"It is a great explosion of Chaos Energy that damages anything and anyone caught within its radius, or you Can unleash a powerful blast with enough power. Sonic I bet with enough power, you can use that power yourself! Maybe you can use the blast to destroy the flames." Sonic and his friends were surprised to hear that you can use half the power of chaos with one emerald.

Charles gave the emerald back to sonic. Sonic stained at the emerald wondering if he can really use the power of chaos, he stepped forward to attempt to use the blast attack, every one took 2 steps back away from sonic. He closed his eyes to concentrate everything on absorbing all the power that was contained in one emerald. The emerald including sonic, was glowing a orange/red aura around him.

Sonic opened his eyes, he can feel the power of destruction in his hands. He looked at the flames and he point the charged up emerald to the flames, "CHAOS! BLAST!" Sonic unleashed his energy through the emerald which shot out a long orange blast toward the flames.

There was a massive explosion of light that that covered the whole area. Tails and his friends we're amazed at this amazing sight. A moment later everything was bright as if it was morning now. Every one cleared there eyes to notice the large crater in the spot where barks home and the flames used to be. Does that mean the chaos emerald was destroyed along with barks home as we'll.

end of chapter 14

And so this was chapter 14. Not bad huh? Oh and another thing. My birthday is tomorrow yaaaaaaaaay! Nobody cares.


	15. Bonus chapter

Sonic chaos chapter 14.5: Thoughts of the story thus far bonus chapter :-)! Feat. Sonic, tails and ray!

Me: hey there guys it's me piratewarrior64 here with a little bonus chapter. In the bonus chapters I will be,interviewing some of the characters of this fanfiction, and see there opinion on the story. NOW WITH OUT FURTHER-ADO LETS BEGIN! First off, Sonic the hedgehog, the main character.

Sonic: (sarcastically) yeah... What's up.

me: next we have the main characters best friend and companion: miles "tails" prower!

Tails: I would appreciate it if you just called me tails please, thank you.

me: and next the main characters *clears throat* "friend" ray the flying squirrel!

Ray: sup.

me: ...is that it...

Ray: yep.

Me: ...ok then. Ok it's simple all you guys have to do is give me your honest opinions about the story so far. Ok sonic you go first.

Sonic: alright then. First off I like to say that your grammar sucks bro, I mean I can hardly read this crap In the first place, plus I'm pretty sure you ripped this off of another series, what was it called "deltora quest" or something.

Me: Hey shut up! I mean I was inspired by deltora quest but this is completely a different concept and : whatever's bruh.

Me: *sigh* anyway next is your turn tails.

tails: gladly, well the story is not bad at all, and like sonic says the grammar needs work, all I have to say is that with a little more effort on it, I think it might be a master piece.

Me: thank you tails I'll be sure to take your advice, and last but not least ray, go ahead.

ray: ...meh.

Me: DAMN IT IS THAT REALLY IT!? *sigh* you know. I am the writer of the story, the least you people could do is show me some respect. We'll that's pretty much it I'll try to make these improvement as you guys suggest. Alright next chapter will be posted next week


End file.
